


That Summer

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Song Inspired, That Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: She went to work for him that summer...Inspired by a Garth Brooks song of the same title. If you recognize it, I don't own it.





	That Summer

She went to work for him that summer. He’d somehow survived the snake attack, but it'd taken a toll and he needed an assistant. Determined not to lose his potions business, he hired his two best former students to fill the void his lingering injuries had caused. 

She’d moved into wizarding London at the end of the war but had to give up her flat to move to Spinner’s End for her new job, and she ended up spending hours helping Severus around his home after she’d spent the day brewing. He’d protest, determined to do things on his own, but she brushed him off and continued to cook or tidy the cluttered home. She knew he needed the help, and truth be told, she needed something too, she just didn't know what.

Malfoy had long ago gone back to his flat for the night when Severus approached Hermione with a cup of tea, made just how she liked it, and asked her to sit with him. He was dressed in trousers and a soft black jumper she was sure she’d never seen him wear. They relaxed in Snape’s sitting room, and he actually talked and laughed with her, his eyes holding something that she couldn’t quite read. 

Sitting on the couch together, watching the passion in Severus’ eyes begin to focus on her, they both realized what it was they needed from each other and Hermione leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Severus’ lips. His left hand tentatively cupped her cheek as the other rested on her shoulder. She slid closer to him and deepened their kiss. 

Severus gasped as Hermione’s hand rested on his neck, directly over the scars from Nagini’s brutal bite, as she kissed him. She soothed his sudden anxiety by sliding her other hand into his hair and scratching lightly on his scalp. Severus moaned softly as he was sufficiently distracted from his scars.

His rough, potions stained fingers felt like velvet against her lower back. His hand rested there, softly stroking the exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up. She looked in his eyes as she tugged at the hem of his jumper, “Take it off Severus, please.”

He allowed her to slide the jumper over his head and drop in on the floor beside the sofa. He tried to look anywhere but at her face as she took in his appearance. He knew he was scrawny and hideously scarred and he didn't want to see her reaction. 

It was true, he didn't have washboard abs like some men, and you could count a few of his ribs but Hermione saw beauty in the lines of his body, bravery and strength in his scars. She framed his face with both of her hands and turned him to look at her, “You’re beautiful Severus,” she said, kissing him again. 

Emboldened by the sincerity in her words, Severus moved to unbutton her blouse as he kissed her neck. Hermione tipped her head to the side, allowing him to ravish her neck as he removed her shirt. The shirt slipped off her shoulders easily, but Severus’s fingers trembled mildly as he moved to unclasp her bra. Hermione slipped her hands behind her back and quickly unfastened her bra, letting it fall from her body. 

Hermione reached for the button of his trousers but his hands stilled hers before she could unfasten them. “I’ve never…”

She softly whispered, “That’s alright,” as her fingers deftly worked the buttons of his fly open. They stripped each other of their clothing until there was nothing between them but the night air. Severus recognized the hunger in Hermione’s eyes. 

They made love there on the sofa in Severus’ sitting room that night. It was full of passion and pleasure. 

Hermione learned much about Severus that summer, and he from her. They both looked back on that summer with fond memories when they parted in the fall. Hermione went on to the most prestigious wizarding uni in Britain, and Severus’s owl order business running smoothly as he continued to lead Draco Malfoy in his apprenticeship.

Hermione couldn't pass an apothecary without thinking of that summer. Her lovers since then had never compared to feeling his hungry arms around her. There was just never quite the passion, and no man ever came close to the heated storm that had shown in Severus’s eyes when they made love.


End file.
